Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to line management, and in particular, to systems and methods for implementing line position bidding.
Related Art
Public venues such as airports, amusement parks, merchant stores and the like, sometimes require customers to wait in line to purchase products, receive services, or access certain facilities. Merchants or operators of public venues may estimate and provide wait time information to customers, such that customers may know how long the wait time is for a line or a queue. However, customers typically have no other options but to wait in their respective positions in line. As such, there is a need for a system or method that provides other options for the customers besides waiting in their respective positions in line.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.